


Vernon's Punishments

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Punishments, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Young Harry, a background character is given a lot of time because I needed another character whoops, adult/child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Vernon is given ideas for how to discipline Harry by someone else.He is happy to put those ideas into play, but he takes Harry's virginity first.





	Vernon's Punishments

Vernon Dursley hated his nephew. As far as he was concerned, the boy was an ungrateful brat. If not for them taking him in, the boy would have no home or family at all.

 

   Now, the five year old had just dropped a plate while a guest was over. The plate smashed into pieces on the kitchen floor. The child, proving his stupidity, tried to clean up the shattered porcelain with his bare hands, slicing up his palms and crying softly. Vernon smacked the side of his head. "Use the broom and dustpan, boy."

 

   The guest, one of Vernon's friends, watched on before pulling Vernon to the side to talk to him, while the sniffling Harry cleaned the mess as quickly as he could.

 

   "He just never seems to learn.." Vernon sighed, obviously angry with the child.

 

   "Perhaps its the way you discipline him. Maybe you need more.. harsh punishments."

 

   "I already use the belt on him most of the time, what more can I do?"

 

   His friend, someone they only referred to as Mr. Mason, grinned. "I can show you a way, but you won't want your wife or son to be home."

 

   A week later, Vernon made sure Petunia and Dudley were out for the day and invited Mr. Mason back. The man immediately whisked Harry over to the living room, undressing him. Harry didn't say anything, afraid of punishment if he tried to stop the strange man.

 

   Mr. Mason pinned the boy on the ground with his kneed on Harry's arms, crotch in front of the young boy's face. As he unzipped his trousers, his cock sprang free and pressed against Harry's lips. Despite Harry holding his mouth shut as best as he could, Mr. Mason pried open his lips and slipped his cock in between them, muttering, "If you bite me you'll get far worse than this."

 

   Vernon watched, shocked by the turn of events, but if this would keep the child well behaved? Fine by him.

 

   Harry squinted his eyes shut, not liking the taste of the cock that invaded his mouth. He squirmed, trying to get away from the man who held him down easily. Mr. Mason started thrusting into his throat, smirking. "Dursley, you should really rent him out. He doesn't have a gag reflex, he's got the perfect little throat for fucking." As he spoker, Harry's throat squeezed around the head of his cock as the boy tried to yell, and he moaned out.

 

   Mr. Mason pounded into his mouth, balls slapping against the boy's chin, and soon came down his throat was a soft chuckle and moan. He pulled out and Harry spluttered and coughed, come coating his lips. Mr. Mason wasn't done yet, though.

 

   The clicking of the cap to a little bottle of lube was the only warning Harry got before fingers coated in something cold and wet were pressing into his virgin hole. He started crying and trying harder to get away. "Stop it..!" Mr. Mason ignored him.

 

   "I figured you'd want to try his ass first, Vernon? You're his guardian, so you've got dibs," He chuckled. "Just make sure when you do this to only use two fingers. If you use more it'll stretch him enough that he might not hurt, and that would make the punishment useless."

 

   Vernon knelt on the floor between the young Harry's legs. He had never imagined.. But now he was lining his cock up with the tight hole. He thrust all the way in in one go, Harry crying out at the pain of being stretched around the thick cock, while Mr. Mason took the opportunity to thrust into his mouth again.

 

   It hurt, Harry screaming around the erection in his mouth as he was thrust into by both men, but then suddenly Vernon's cock pressed directly into his prostate. Shamefully, his body arched into the sensations. With every thrust against his prostate, his ass clenched in pleasure and his throat vibrated with moans. Soon, Vernon spilled inside of him, warm and wet and Harry didn't like that part at all, but he writhed as he came dry.

 

   Then Mr. Mason came down his throat again, Harry choking on the liquid again until he pulled out. Harry spat it out as soon as he could and stared up at the men who had violated him.

 

   That wasn't the last time.

 

\+  + +

 

   Harry screamed from behind a gag that Vernon had put on him, and strained against the ties around his wrists. Vernon left him alone in that room, crying, but he wasn't alone for long.

 

   Man after man entered the room, each fucking his hole until it gaped open, each leaving their load inside of him until his stomach distended a noticeable amount.

 

   Harry hated them. None of it felt good anymore. His nipples hurt and ached after men pulled and bit at them. His little cock ached with overstimulation and his ass just hurt.

 

   But he never complained, because then Vernon wouldn't stretch him beforehand the next time. That was worse.

 

   He wanted out.


End file.
